


I want to ruin our friendship, We should be lovers instead

by yutafangs



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Friends To Lovers (?), JaeYong - Freeform, M/M, i am thinking of turning this into a full length AU, jaeyong are best friends, might find this on twitter sometime in the future, prompt, super short, was inspired by a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:42:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27537010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yutafangs/pseuds/yutafangs
Summary: He wanted to be his lover
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	I want to ruin our friendship, We should be lovers instead

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! This is just a small prompt-ish post. Inspired by the song “Jenny.” Don’t mind any mistakes. Please read the end notes!

Like every other morning, Taeyong woke up and did his normal routine. Same old, same old.

Grabbing a snack before heading out door, the boy smiled as he fixed his bag that was carried on his shoulder. Skipping down the sidewalk with a bright smile on his face, taeyong saw a familiar figure walking out of a house. Recognizing the figure in an instance, taeyong ran towards him, jumping onto him and giving him a tight hug.

“Goodmorning, jae.” The boy smiled, still clinging onto the taller boy.

“Goodmorning, pretty yong.” The boy smiled back, returning the hug.

“How was your night? Did you sleep well?” The taller out of the two asked as they started walking to school together. The smaller one linked his arm around Jaehyuns and looked up at him.

“Mhmm, i did. Did you?” The other looked back, smiled, then nodded. Their whole walk to school was full of the two giggling and laughing at each other’s dumb jokes. Pretty normal for a pair of friends. But if other people were to see them, they’d assume they were a couple. Sure, friends would link arms and be all close, but with Jaehyun and Taeyong? It looked, different?

There was no way to explain it. It was just their chemistry. They would stick together and never leave each other’s side. And sure, maybe taeyong ended up catching feelings for his best friend, this only made him want to ruin their friendship.

He wanted to be able to kiss his best friend. He wanted to hold his hand, cuddle and do all the cute shit couples would do. He wants to shower him with love, only that now, it is in a different way. Not in the “Hey, you’re my best friend, I love you!” way. This time, it’s in the “I really fucking love your eyes, your smile, your face, your heart, your everything. We should get married.” way.

When he would see others get up close to Jaehyun, a sick feeling would come to his stomach. He wanted to be the one to be there in the mornings when Jaehyun woke up. He wanted to be his lover. He wanted to be more than friends. More than bestfriends. He wanted their relationship to be more than just a friendship.

“We should be lovers instead.” He whispered under his breath once they started to get closer to the school. “What was that?” Jaehyun asked, bending his head down just a bit. “Nothing! Come on, let’s hurry, it looks like it’s going to rain.”

_  
We should be lovers instead_

**Author's Note:**

> Hii! I hope to someday turn this into a twitter AU. I’m not sure when, but maybe somewhere in the future. 
> 
> Here’s my twitter!  
> http://twitter.com/yutafangs


End file.
